Amiss
by phoenixduelist287
Summary: It comes when you least expect it, and just when you think you can have it, it slips out of your reach. Playful, isn't it? The happiness you long for? READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! Continuation of I Still Believe in Loving You.. A bit ooc in the part of the lea


**Verdict Amiss**

**March 25**

RING!!!! I woke up at the sound of my alarm clock. I got up and looked at the mirror. I saw a boy with tri-colored hair and amethyst eyes staring back at me. I'm Atemu, a champion and well known.

I feel that today something will happen, something strange and new. I got up to do my daily routines. I helped my grandfather at our game shop all morning. I finished early so grandpa allowed me to go hang out with my friends, Anzu, Jonouchi, and Honda.

We went around Domino City, went to shops and explored the scenic sites of the city. I went to a jewelry shop to look for a gift for my crush, Anzu. I've liked her ever since we've been friends. I looked around and saw a nice ruby necklace. It was simple and elegant. When I saw it, I made a promise to myself that when I buy it, I'll give it to the person I give my heart to.

Then, just when we were about to go to my house to eat dinner, I saw that there was a moving van parked in the lot 2 houses away from mine. For the first time I noticed a beautiful manor was built in the once empty lot.

We were just about to go inside when a young brunette with hazel brown eyes bumped into me. "Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai!" she apologized.

She had an angelic face and an enchanting voice. I snapped out of my trance and said "It's okay," I uttered. "I'm Atemu and these are my friends Anzu, Jonouchi, and Honda,"

She looked at us for a while and said, "I'm Jade; it's a pleasure to meet you,"

I noticed she was new to the neighborhood so I offered to show her around the city, with my friends of course. I wouldn't want her to feel uncomfortable and walk alone with a new boy. We went around the city. I even took her to my house to show her Grandpa's shop. I can tell by the look in Jade's eyes that she was deeply fascinated by the contents of Grandpa's shop.

I walked her back to their house while my friends went to their respective homes.

"Good night," I managed to utter before she went in her house.

"Good night," she replied and she gave me a sweet smile that made me redden a bit. I was fighting my feelings but still I could not help it. Jade, she's something special, she's different, she's unique, she's charming, and I think she just made me fall for her!

I was in deep thought as I walked back home. I can't be falling for Jade! I like Anzu… Ugh!!!! I'm so confused! But I couldn't help but think of Jade... she has the sweetest smile, the most hypnotizing gaze, and the most beatific face.

I got back to my house and bid Grandpa Goodnight. I changed into my evening wear and lied down on my bed. As I closed my eyes, I couldn't help but think about that brunette. Jade. I think I'm going to like her, a lot.

**March 26**

I woke up with a big smile on my face and Grandpa immediately noticed it. While we were eating breakfast, he said, "Go to her," I was shocked. How could Gramps know what I was thinking?

"Go to her," Grandpa repeated. "But first, would you mind telling me who it is? Is it Anzu again?"

"NO!!!" I blurted out at once.

"Then who is it?" Grandpa asked.

I hesitated for a while, and then I finally gave in and said. "It's the new girl I met, Jade," Grandpa paused for a while and said "Oh! The new girl! The one you brought here?"

"Yup, the one who was so interested in the contents of the shop," I replied.

"She's nice! So… what are you waiting for? Go to her house; ask her to go out on a FRIENDLY stroll alone with you." He advised.

"Hahaha... I'll try to keep that in mind Grandpa, well bye!"

I walked to Jade's house with a small smile on my face. I rang the door bell on the side of their grand two door entrance. A maid attended to me and said, "How may I help you sir?"

"Umm... I was wondering if I could see Jade," I replied.

Then the maid gestured and said, "Follow me please,"

She led me down the elegant halls of the manor until we reached a grand drawing room. "Please wait for Miss Jade here, she will be down in a few minutes," After that she left me alone in the elegantly huge room.

After a few minutes someone entered the room. It was Jade; she wore a beautiful pink Sunday dress and a matching hat. The dress really brought out the radiance that she emitted. She looked like a beautiful yet delicate pink rose, subtle and elegant.

"Ohayoo gozaimasu!" Jade greeted me.

I immediately snapped out from my trance and greeted her back, "Ohayo to you too,"

"So, what brings you to this side of the neighborhood?" she asked.

"Well…" I started nervously, "I was wondering if you would like to take a friendly stroll with me," I can't believe I actually followed Grandpa's advice but I still anxiously waited for her answer.

"Sure! Let's go!" she blurted out. Jade took me by the hand and this made me blush a bit and making me hope that she doesn't notice.

We took a stroll at the park, looking at the different flowers that are in bloom. But we rested under the tree that attracted Jade most; the Sakura Tree. It was so beautiful this time of year. Jade sat down under the cool shade of the cherry blossoms. She patted the grass beside her, gesturing me to sit down next to her. I hesitated at first but I melted into that intense gaze. I slowly sat down a few centimeters away from her. I can feel my breathing getting uneasy. She beamed at me and I felt my heart pound faster. She moved closer to my ear and I breathed in her scent, it was so sweet and it made me blush.

She whispered something in my ear "Thank you for the stroll," she said.

"You're… you're welcome," I managed to utter.

She stood up and I did the same. I decided to hide my face since I was still blushing madly. She was twirling around and taking pictures. Then, as Jade was turning, our eyes met and she flashed me that enticingly sweet smile. At that moment, I felt as though the whole world was in slow motion. At that moment, I forgot the whole world and the only thing I saw was Jade.

"Atemu," I heard someone call. "Atemu," The second time I heard my name, I finally realized that Jade was calling me.

"Atemu, are you all right? You look flushed. You must be very tired. Go ahead and rest a while," she said to me.

"No, I'm alright! I'm alright! No need to worry," I said, trying to reassure her. Then I realized that she was really worrying about me.

"Come on; let's go back to my house. You can rest there," we walked back to Jade's house and she was constantly checking my temperature, she was still convinced that I have a fever. When we arrived at the manor she immediately made a fuss and called a nurse.

"Juliet, I think my friend is sick could you please find out what his illness is?"

Then a nurse turned up and dragged me into one of the huge rooms in the manor. "I'll check on him Miss Jade but please don't come in yet, he might have something serious," Juliet said. She winked at me and closed the door.

The nurse, Juliet, kept on opening and closing my mouth and attaching so many devices on me. She was so quiet the whole time but while she was taking off all the devices, she uttered

"No fever, normal blood pressure, stable breathing, yet so red and flushed," Juliet paused for a while, closed in to my face and stared me right in the eye. When our eyes were at level with each other, she said, "I think someone's got a major case of looooovesicknessssss. So, you really like Miss Jade huh?! Don't worry, your secret is safe with me, and maybe, just maybe, if I find you worthy enough, I'll help you get to Miss Jade's heart,"

Okay, that was the weirdest conversation I had with a nurse, but still, it made me loosen up a bit. Then I heard an anxious voice coming from just outside the door.

"Juliet, is Atemu okay? I'm coming in now," It was Jade, and she sounded pretty worried.

She went in the room and asked her nurse, "So what's the problem Juliet, is he sick?"

"No Miss Jade," Juliet replied, "He was just worn out,"

"Thank goodness," Jade said with a sigh. She went nearer to me and looked me in the eye. She whispered to me again, "I wouldn't have forgiven myself if something bad happened to you,"

I felt a blush creep through my cheeks. I decided to break the awkward moment.

"Ummm… I have to go now. My grandfather might be looking for me. Thanks for the concern and maybe you could drop by my place sometime, or I could pick you up," I said.

Jade just smiled at me and said, "I'd like that, thank you,"

She walked me to the door and before I left, she gave me another one of her sweet smiles. I was again entranced and I kept thinking of her as I was walking home.

That night, I know I'll find it hard to sleep for I was too distracted by her. Every time I close my eyes, I see a beautiful, smiling image of her flash in my mind, and I just couldn't help but wish that I could be with her every minute.

**April 1**

A full week has passed since I met Jade. In that short span of time, she had unconsciously made me fall deeply in love with her. Her smile, her laugh, her witty remarks, her very being, was just so enchanting.

Jade is like a precious rose to my eyes. She is like a soft petal of a rose or a Sakura petal, so delicate and beautiful, so simple yet it means so much. I am so sure that what I feel for her is true I am sure that I love her. I could say it to the world but, I can't tell it to her. I'm too scared that she'll reject me. Call me a coward but I just don't want to lose her. She may not love me but I still want to be with her, even if it means being just her best friend.

**April 2**

Today, I mustered up all the courage I had in my system just so I could spend the whole day with Jade. So, I called her at a very early hour.

KRIINGG!!! KRIINGG!!!

"Konnichiwa," a female voice answered, it was Jade.

"Ohayoo! Gomen for bothering you this early demo, I was wondering if you would like to spend the day with me. So is my request possible?" I waited for her answer.

"Sure! I'd love that. So let's meet by the Sakura Tree in the park okay? And bring a blanket,"

"Sure! See you there! Ja ne!"

Whew! At least she agreed. So I packed all the things we needed and headed for our meeting place. When I got there, I saw Jade wearing a pink and black ensemble that suited her well. I also noticed that she was carrying a picnic basket with her. I guess now I know the reason why she asked me to bring a blanket.

"What? No Sunday dress?" I teased her.

"Nah. I hate wearing that. I was forced." She replied

She flashed me that charming smile again and said, "So, did you bring the blanket?"

"Yup, its here," and I spread the blanket on the grass.

"As you may have figured out," Jade started "I prepared a picnic for us today,"

She laid out the food she had brought. They were all very delicious, or was I finding the food delicious just because I was eating it with her? I say… both.

After the picnic, we went to the beach to take a stroll. She was picking up shells and splashing me with water. I was quite wet after that walk by the beach but it was a lot of fun.

After the stroll, we went to my house so that I could dry up. But we stayed there longer than we expected. The cause of it all was, of course, Grandpa. He was making a fuss that Jade was there. He was telling her the history of almost every item in the shop and in our house. And yes, when I say every item, I mean every item. And my baby pictures were no exception. We ended up laughing at each other's stories and embarrassing moments. And those moments were such precious memories.

It was already late when we realized that Jade had to go home. But before departing, she asked me some questions.

Jade looked at me intently and said "Why did you spend the afternoon with me? Wouldn't you rather be with Anzu, Jonouchi, or Honda?"

This shocked me. She was getting suspicious. Would she figure out? Should I tell her I love her?

"It's because I like spending time with you, you're fun to be with, and… well… I like being with you Jade, I really do. You're a great friend," I replied.

She flashed me another smile and went home. I have to admit, for what I did, I'm fit to be called a baka. I'm so stupid. I let go of the chance to let her know my true feelings.

But when I remember the moments we spent together, I know I'll treasure them forever.

**April 4**

I was reminiscing about the other day. I just can't get the moments we spent together out of my mind.

I was walking around Domino City's shop district with a smile on my face. For some reason, I ended up in a flower shop. I entered and saw the fresh roses on sale. They reminded me so much of her.

Then, a thought struck me. I'll give Jade some roses as thanks for the wonderful time we had yesterday. So, I looked around and saw so many roses of different colors. I carefully thought of which colors to pick.

Red? Maybe but it's too common, Jade is unique, she wouldn't like something too commonly used.

Yellow? No, too bright. Jade has a mysterious aura and that's another quality I like about her.

Pink? Hmmm… pink. It suits her well. Strong yet subtle. But what would go well with pink?

White? Yes! Most definitely. It is also like her, so pure and elegant. Like light, like Jade.

So I called the florist and had him make a bouquet of pink and white roses. I paid for it and he handed me the bouquet and a small card to write on.

Now what should I write on the card?

After finishing everything, I went to her house and rang the doorbell outside the gate. And, as if fate was trying to help me, Juliet was the one who attended to me.

"Ahhh… Master Atemu," Juliet greeted. "Come in,"

"Ummm… I would just like to drop this off without Jade seeing me," I said

"Okay, if that is how you wish it to be," After that Juliet left. Good thing she was the one who answered the door, or else I wouldn't have been able to give my present.

I placed the bouquet on the porch and rang the doorbell beside the grand two door entrance. As I heard footsteps, I hid in the nearest bush.

I saw the way Jade looked at the bouquet, smell the roses, and caress each petal. She was like a deity of beauty. And I can tell by the look on her face that she liked the letter too.

**May 6**

I was about to go to the park when I came across Anzu. She asked me if she could talk to me in private. I wasn't in a hurry so, I agreed.

"Atemu," Anzu said almost seductively. She was holding my face and caressing it. I didn't like the feeling so I took her hand off.

"What?! Why did you do that? I only gave you what you wanted. I know you've got a major crush on me so; I decided to give you what you want. I could be your girlfriend you know. Come to think of it, how did you survive a week without seeing me?"

"What are you talking about? You're right and you're wrong. I HAD a major crush on you but I was NEVER in love with you! I only love one person and sadly, it's NOT you! I could survive an eternity WITHOUT you, but I could NEVER survive a week WITHOUT Jade. I LOVE HER NOT YOU! SO BACK OFF!" I was so frustrated that I shouted half of my message to her.

Anzu was shocked but still managed to reply, "So that's why you were not chasing after me, you found another girl. I will not be replaced by an ugly newbie! Let's see who'll win. If you don't become my boyfriend, I will make my daddy crush the company of Jade's dad and leave them out on the streets without any money. So do you like that?"

I was shocked by her threat. Anzu was leaving me no choice. I DON"T love Anzu but if I don't agree to her proposition, she will harm Jade and her family. What will I do now? I was speechless.

Anzu spoke up again and said "I'll take your silence as a yes. Oh, and no one else must know about the little chat we had here, you are to make it seem that it's really me you love and not Jade okay? Or your precious rose will die. Got it?"

**May 7**

It's now or never. Can I do this? I have decided to tell Jade the truth, I have to tell her that I love her. But the thoughts of what Anzu said flashed through my mind. I have to tell her of what happened

I nervously picked up the phone and called her. I told her to meet me at the beach.

She arrived right on time and with a smile on her face, she said "Here I am. Where are the others?"

"Well," I replied. "I wanted to talk to you in private,"

She did not speak; instead she just looked at me.

"It's like this," I continued. "You see, I like this girl but this girl is my friend and I'm afraid that if I tell her, it would ruin our friendship," my heart pounded faster, I have to tell her.

"A…And who's the lucky girl?" She stuttered.

At that moment, I wanted to say 'It's you Jade, I love you' But, I felt like an invisible force was holding me back. I finally said "It's Anzu… I think I've fallen for her"

I couldn't bear to look into her eyes after telling her a lie, she was still smiling.

"Then go for it, you should tell her how you feel," she said.

"Yeah I will. Thank you," then I left her there.

I knew I had done something I would regret. I did not love Anzu but if I didn't agree to be her boyfriend, she will make Jade suffer. Its better this way, I don't want Jade to die, she's too precious.

May 8

I called Jade to check on her, but she was always busy and not there. I wish she's okay. I mean she did not love me anyway, or did she? If she didn't love me, it wouldn't be such a loss.

I called her for the 7th time. And this time the answering machine picked it up.

"Hi! You've reached Jade. I'm busy right now please leave a message after the beep."

BEEP!

"Jade. It's Atemu. I just wanted to thank you for the advice. I told Anzu about how I feel and it worked! I found out that she felt the same way and well, let's just say it's a happy ending!"

I know what I said was a lie. But I had to do it even though it's killing me inside. I just hope Jade will be happy.

**July 28**

Jade's birthday. It has been 2 months or so since I started this deal with Anzu and I had never been happy. Behind the fake smiles, I'm dying inside. Today I can be a bit happy because today, I'm going to see Jade again after a long time.

Anzu has been sticking to me like glue and eating up most of my time. I had been enduring the pain for so long that the mere sight of Jade can bring me so much joy.

The only thing that keeps me going is the though that, by doing this, I am protecting Jade.

I knew I made the right choice, or did I? Was my choice right or was it a Verdict Amiss?

-Fin-

pd287: Disclaimer! Hey guys disclaimer time!

Mikan: Banzai!

Hotaru: Good. I get a lot of money from your disclaimer schemes. Narumi-sensei paid me 100, 000 Rabbits for a giant poster of Mikan and Natsume in cat costumes while holding hands.

Ruka: Ahehehehe… I just come here to get a good laugh.

pd287: Let's see if you'll be laughing when I'm through with you… (Evil grin) Hey Natsume! Mikan!

Natsume: Nani?

Mikan: Why?

pd287: I need you 2 to… whisper whisper whisper…

Mikan: OOOOhhhhhhh… okay!!! Hotaru! We need to go!

Natsume: Ruka! Come on!

Natsume and Ruka comes back with Ruka in a Romeo costume

Mikan and Hotaru comes back with Hotaru in a Juliet costume and Mikan holding the Baka Gun

pd287: Banzai! Now you two do the disclaimer in a Romeo and Juliet style.

Ruka: WHAAAT?!?!?!

Hotaru: Fine. But my talent fee does not come cheap.

pd287: I'll pay you 100, 000 Rabbits each.

Hotaru: Now you're talking my language. Oi, Nogi. Let's get this done right okay?

Ruka: Gulp!

Disclaimer Romeo and Juliet style

Hotaru: Oh Ruka! Ruka! Where for art though Ruka?

Ruka: I am here fair maiden.

Hotaru: Let's surpass this together.

They move closer to each other until their faces were only 3 inches apart

Hotaru and Ruka: (Ruka's sooo red right now) pd287 owns nothing here but Jade, the plot and the name phoenixduelist287

pd287: This picture is going to sell millions! Well bye! I'd better go before Hotaru and Ruka realizes that I took a picture of them.

Ja!

_phoenixduelist287_


End file.
